


Tallymarks

by holymotherofgod



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, I'm Sorry Tolkien, M/M, Marks, One Shot, One-Sided Attraction, Short One Shot, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 15:03:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12773562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holymotherofgod/pseuds/holymotherofgod
Summary: Basically an AU where everytime you love someone there will be a red line on your wrist, and when your love is requited it turns black.Found the prompt on tumblr.





	Tallymarks

Legolas stood in the forest, all by himself, on guard and thinking. He knew he loved the Ranger since he laid eyes on him, without needing to see the line. Legolas knew it was there, except he didn't know which colour it was. Red, the colour of unjust and tears shed, or Black, the ironic colour of hope and relief. Legolas gripped the cuffs of his sleeves tightly.

"If it is a black line..." Legolas murmured to the wind. He thought about all the time they would spend as lovers, and for a moment, his lips twitched upwards before he released his cuff and shook his head gently but reassuringly, his expression relaxing into that of a forlorn creature. Legolas sighed under his breath and leaned against the nearest tree, appreciating the soft beauty surrounding him. 

Legolas knew the Man didn't think anymore of him than as a working partner. He laughed softly but bitterly at his naivety. Even during war, the Ranger never looked out for him. His laughter faded into silence, where he heard the bugs chirping as loud as birds do.

He thought of the time the Man fell off the cliff with the warg, and the single tear that left followed by all his other emotions. He smiled as he remembered the burst of colours that appeared like fireworks when he set eyes on the Ranger's dark hair again.

He knew the solution was simple: prepare for the result and roll the sleeve. But he couldn't do it. He gripped his cuff tightly again. He knew he had to see reason; but on the other hand, sentiment started taking its place. He didn't want to risk his soaring hopes suddenly having no wings to fly. He didn't want to risk the emptiness for the rest of his life. He wanted to look at the Man for as long as he can: having a red line would only prevent that.

The fading night gracefully melted into the first yellow lines of day. Legolas was aware of the Man's awakening, so he hurried back, gliding through the dead leaves and broken twigs. He arrived just in time to see the Man step out of his tent warily.

"Legolas?" He called out.

Legolas glided nearer within the view of the Man, and with his smallest smile called out in reply.

"Aragorn."


End file.
